Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual
| author = Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach & Doug Drexler | published=1st October 1998 | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | pages = 178 | ISBN = ISBN 067101563X }} Technology from the edge of the final frontier.—A detailed look at the technology of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Description :Unlock the secrets of Terok Nor! :It was once a battered Cardassian ore-processing facility orbiting the planet Bajor. But Terok Nor took on new life when the Cardassians evacuated and were replaced by Starfleet personnel. With the discovery of a nearby stable wormhole connecting the Alpha Quadrant with the Gamma Quadrant, the newly christened Space Station Deep Space 9 became one of the most important installations in known space. :Filled with hundreds of schematic diagrams and illustrations, the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual is essential for anyone interested in the ships, technology and weapons of Starfleet and the many different species, who frequent the station, including the Klingons, the Bajorans, the Romulans, the Cardassians, and the Jem'Hadar.'' :As an added bonus, four full-color gatefolds have been specially created for this book. In addition to providing an in-depth look at the exteriors of the station, these illustrations also show the Promenade, and highlight the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS ''Defiant]].'' :Turning the ravaged outpost into a fully operational station involved much more than a simple name change. The transformation represented an arduous challenge to the Starfleet engineers who were required to merge two divergent technologies. How they achieved that feat, and how the Federation helps the Bajoran government keep the station running smoothly, is revealed in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual.'' Summary Introduction * Introduction by Ira Steven Behr * Authors' introduction Section I—Deep Space 9 * Chapter 1: Deep Space 9 Introduction * Chapter 2: Station structures * Chapter 3: Command systems * Chapter 4: Computer systems * Chapter 5: Power generation systems * Chapter 6: Utilities and auxiliary systems * Chapter 7: Communications * Chapter 8: Transporter systems * Chapter 9: Science and remote sensing systems * Chapter 10: Tactical systems * Chapter 11: Environmental systems * Chapter 12: Personnel support systems * Chapter 13: Emergency operations Section II—Starfleet, Allied and Threat Vessels * Chapter 14: Starfleet support spacecraft * 14.1: USS Defiant * Chapter 15: Allied spacecraft * Chapter 16: Threat force spacecraft Acknowledgments & Afterword * Acknowledgments * Afterword by Ronald D. Moore Foldouts * Deep Space 9 schematics * USS Defiant schematic References Characters :Myles Abney • Tristan Adams • Camille Argus • Bob Blackman • Jerry Bono • Mary Ellen Bosche • Valerie Canamar • Ed Cooper • Phyllis Corcoran • Dukat • Russ English • Derek Garth • Steve Gausche • Bill Gocke • Phillip Jacobson • Jaresh-Inyo • Brian Johnson • Ralph Johnson • Kahless the Unforgettable • Tavor Kell • Ronnie Knox • Carol Kunz • Don Lehman • John Masefield • Odo • Mark Overton • Todd Overton • Q • Quark • Rom • Cleo Severy • Benjamin Sisko • Batelle Toh • Jim Unsinn • Mickey Welsh • • Jack White • Murphy Wiltz • Edmund Wright • Simon Van Gelder • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Antares IV • Bajor • Bajor IX • Bajor sector • Bajor system • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Bajor-B'hava'el • Beta Quadrant • B'hala • Cardassia • Cardassian system • Dahkur Province • Delta Quadrant • Denorios Belt • Docking ring • Earth • Ferenginar • Galactic core • Gamma Quadrant • Groombridge 273-2A • Habitat ring • Idran system • Mars • Milky Way Galaxy • Mirror universe • Paris • Promenade • Randall Pflug Plaza • Rigel VI • San Francisco • Sector 001 • Sol system • Stockholm • Sweden • Tokyo • Qo'noS • Sector 7785 • Tantalus V • Tantalus colony • Ukraine Facilities :Antares shipyards • Cardassia Prime orbital three assembly facility • Deep Space 9 • Dyson sphere • Empok Nor • McKinley Station • Qo'noS orbital factory base • Spacedock 1 • Starbase 134 • Starbase 211 • Starbase 257 • Starbase 375 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Wormhole relay station Establishments :Ferengi Credit Exchange • Garak's Clothiers • jumja stick kiosk • Klingon restaurant • Quarks • Replimat • Spican Jewelers Races and cultures :Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Chandir • Changeling • Cytherian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Q • Romulan • Tkon • vertical-mouthed species • Vorta Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Starship classes : • • Bajoran assault vessel • • Cardassian freighter • • ''Constitution''-class variant • • • • Defiant pathfinder • • ''Excelsior''-class variant • • • • • • ''Intrepid''-class variant • ''Intrepid/Constitution''-class variant • • Jem'Hadar fighter • • • • • ''Raging Queen'' type • Romulan shuttle • • • Starfleet tanker • • • warp freighter Small craft :ASRV • Cardassian lifeboat • escape pod • • class 1 probe • class 4 probe • class 5 probe • class 8 probe • class 9 probe • lifeboat • shuttlepod • Shuttle 01 • type-6 shuttlecraft • type-9 shuttlecraft • type-10 shuttlecraft • type-15 shuttlepod • type-18 shuttlepod • workbee Starship classification :attack cruiser • battle cruiser • bird-of-Prey • courier • destroyer • escort • explorer • freighter • heavy carrier • heavy cruiser • light cruiser • medium cruiser • runabout • strike fighter • warship Equipment type-VII phaser • type-IX phaser • type-X phaser • type-XI phaser States and organizations :Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Alliance for Global Unity • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Central Bureau of Rehabilitation • Council of the United Federation of Planets • Deep Space 9 Trade Association • Defensive Weapons Development Laboratory • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Obsidian Order • Planet 10 Shipping • Promenade Merchants' Association • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Materiel Supply Command • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Engineering • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Regulatory Agency • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Technology Assessment Directorate • United Federation of Planets Substances and materials :antideuterium • antimatter • • arkenium • astatinate • baakonite • carbon dioxide • chromopolymer • dilithium • deuterium • dikeiferate • duranium • durmanite • duvenite • gesselium • hafnium beritite • helium • isotolinium • kar'kethet • kelindide • kemminide • lithium • • neon • neutronium • nickel • niobium • nitrogen • oxygen • polyduranide • polyduranium • polykeiyurium • rodinium • rodinium boronate • rodinium dicorferite • rodinium excelinate • rodinium monocrystal • rodinium pentacarbide • sarium krellide • semacrylide • s'ephelnium calmecite • silithium • soliton • tolinite • toranium • trianium • trilithium • tritanium • tritium • uridinide • uridium • urs'ga rakch • v'retellium bezenate • xenon gas • yttrium Technology :ablative armor • airlock • antenna farm • antimatter injector • antimatter pod • assault rifle • Bajoran rifle • biofilter • biogenic weapon • bio-neural gel pack • blood infuser • bussard collector • Cardassian disruptor • Cochrane warp core • combadge • cloaking device • disruptor wave cannon • docking pylon • environmental suit • fire-suppression system • food replicator • fusion reactor • graviton emitter • graviton generator • hull plating • hypospray • industrial replicator • isolinear chip • isolinear rod • laser scalpel • microtorpedo • microtorpedo launcher • warp nacelle • navigational deflector • neural stimulator • PADD • phased polaron beam • phaser • phaser cannon • phaser cutter • phaser strip • photon torpedo • pulse phaser • pulse phaser cannon • quantum torpedo • replicator • self-replicating mine • soliton wave • sonic shower • spiral wave disruptor • standard extravehicular work garment • subspace relay station • subspace transceiver • tricorder • universal translator • warhead • warhead module • warp coil • warp nacelle Measurements :celsius • • gram • isoton • kelvin • kiloquad‎ • kilogram • kilometer • light year • meter • megaquad • millicochrane • tarim • teraquad Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • Emissary of the Prophets • gil • glinn • Grand Nagus • gul • kai • lieutenant • prylar Other references :2051 • 2268 • 2328 • 2343 • 2346 • 2355 • 2359 • 2365 • 2368 • 2369 • 2370 • 2371 • 2372 • 2373 • 2374 • 2375 • aircraft carrier • artificial intelligence • artificial wormhole • Bajoran earring • Bajoran religion • Bajoran prophecy • bat'leth • Battle of Wolf 359 • Cardassian uniform • cargo bay • Comet Alpha • crossover bridge • d'k tahg • Dominion War • duotronic • electromagnetic radiation • explosive decompression • Federation civil communications network • Federation defense perimeter • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation-Klingon War of 2373 • firewall • gamma radiation • Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets • Jefferies tube • jumja stick • Leyton sequence confinement field • lower core • mek'leth • neutrino • NXP • Occupation of Bajor • October • Operation Return • orb • Orb of Time • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Wisdom • plasma torus • Q Incident • raktajino • Single Integrated Operational Plan • stellar cartography • subspace • subspace filament • subspace inversion • subspace silence • tactical cartography • temporal rift • transwarp • Treaty of Algeron • verteron • voiceprint • Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale • wormhole Appendices Background * Ira Steven Behr wrote the introduction and {Ronald D. Moore wrote the afterword. * The authors mention reading Franz Joseph's Star Trek Blueprints. * Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens used the Deep Space Nine Technical Manual when writing the Millennium trilogy, Keith R. A. DeCandido used it while writing Demons of Air and Darkness and David Mack used it when writing Warpath. * Illustrations from the Technical Manual were used in Deep Space Nine's DVD releases. *Una McCormack commented on writing Hollow Men: "The ''Deep Space Nine Technical Manual was a godsend for working out the technicalities of the heist. It was also my first ever purchase on eBay and I spent a happy couple of days distracting myself from writing by engaging in a small bidding war for it!" (Voyages of Imagination) References in ''Star Trek literature * The name of Bajor's sun (B'hava'el) has been used in the Millennium trilogy, several of the DS9 relaunch novels and in the Star Trek: Terok Nor series. * The Cardassian rank of Gil was used in the Star Trek: Terok Nor series. * The components of a Cardassian disruptor from the Companion were again mentioned in Fearful Symmetry. Related releases * Star Fleet Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek Blueprints Images file:multimission module pack.jpg|The multimission module pack of a Danube class. file:danube class development patch.jpg|The development patch for the Danube class. file:microtorpedo.jpg|A microtorpedo. file:habitat ring.jpg|Habitat ring. file:habitat ring section.jpg|Habitat ring section. file:lower core.jpg|Lower core. file:runabout pad.jpg|A runabout pad. file:defence sail.jpg|A defence sail. file:fusion core.jpg|Fusion core. file:norway class side view.jpg|''Norway'' class side. file:danube class side.jpg|''Danube'' class side. file:yeager type.jpg|''Yeager'' type. file:defiant pathfinder.jpg|''Defiant''-class pathfinder. file:industrialreplicator.jpg|A Starfleet industrial replicator. file:cardassianUnion.jpg|Cardassian standard. External links * * Deep Space Nine Technical Manual